The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Scaevola plant, botanically known as Scaevola aemula, synonym Scaevola saligna and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Scablhatis.’
The new cultivar originated from a cross made in 1999 of two selections of Scaevola aemula: ‘SC100’ as female parent and an open pollinated unidentified variety as pollen male parent. Both of these selections are not commercially available and not known by any synonyms.
The new Scaevola plant was selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of this cross in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. Plants of the new Scaevola have blue flowers whereas plants of the unidentified selections have purple/blue flowers which is typical for the species Scaevola aemula. 
The new Scaevola plant has been asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a two year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.